Embodiments relate to semiconductor packages, and more particularly, to semiconductor packages including a semiconductor chip having a through-electrode.
As miniaturization and high capacity data processing are useful for semiconductor products, semiconductor chips which are used in the semiconductor products have been made to have a single package and a high degree of integration. The request for miniaturization has accelerated the development of a packaging technology to a level close to a chip size, and has increased the importance of a packaging technology which may improve mechanical and electrical reliability in mounting semiconductor chips. Recently, a semiconductor package structure which includes a semiconductor chip having a through-electrode, such as a through-silicon via (TSV), has been developed. In the semiconductor package including the semiconductor chip, defects may occur in elements such as the semiconductor chip, a semiconductor chip connection member, and a molding member.